Sexy Tangerine
by Dichotomy89
Summary: Who thought almost dying was the way into someone's heart? Robin didn't know that the simple act of saving her nakama's life would end up going in this direction. Nami doesn't buy into that whole hero worship thing, but something definitely changes after her nakama saves her. At first Nami is confused, but her subconscious knows what it wants, and it wants Robin.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the one piece characters or franchise*

I may wish that I did, because then I could make all my favorite pairings happen, but I don't.

* * *

><p>Blue. Such a seemingly simple word, but it had filled her days for the last week. Blue sky, blue water, and blue feelings. Robin sighed and let her gaze wander across the vast rippling of the brilliant ocean. Slowly her eyes came around to rest on the source of her frustration. Bright orange hair and a temper to match that bold color stormed across the deck to deliver yet another blow to their stubborn and foolish captain's skull. <em>Hmm, that's the third one today, I wonder if it's possible to give even a rubber man a concussion.<em>

Nami. Robin sometimes wondered why Nami fascinated her so much. Maybe it was her attitude, so different from how Robin thought most women were. Or maybe it was how the slender navigator managed to quell their rowdy nakama with a single blow, despite their sometimes insane strength. Whatever it was, there was just something about Nami. Robin couldn't quite put her finger on it, and so she spent every free minute trying to figure out what it was about Nami that just set her on edge.

Nami glanced up from berating their captain and caught Robin looking at her again. For some unexplainable reason Nami felt a blush heat up her face as she turned away and went back to her room. Robin had been acting so weird around her lately. Just when Nami thought they were becoming good friends Robin had to go and turn into miss silent and watchful. Nami often wandered the deck, keeping an eye out for weather or other less predictable ocean hazards. One had to keep on their toes in the Grand Line. But while she was outside she often felt like she was being watched. And lately, more often than not, she would catch a glimpse of Robin when she searched for the source.

It didn't help that Robin had started acting this way after their last island escapade.

_**...**__A week earlier__**...**_

They had encountered a beautiful tropical island, complete with a to die for beach. Sanji promptly announced that dinner would be a beach BBQ, and sent most of the male members of their crew out to search for quantities of meat that should keep even their bottomless pit of a captain happy. Chopper was sent to find some non-poisonous veggies, especially considering the last time when Usopp had that job and would have killed everyone with some toxic mushrooms if Sanji hadn't kicked the fool away from the pot. Sanji himself set out to gather some exotic fruits to make a special dish and some drinks for his lovely ladies. As he set off into the forest he bid Robin and Nami relax and enjoy the beach while he was gone.

Nami and Robin had grinned together at Sanji's antics, but they set about following his advice. You never knew if the next island was going to be a harsh winter island, or a frying dessert. You had to take advantage of the nice ones while you could. So the two of them shortly lay on the beach in their favorite swim suits, chatting while they lay and soaked in the sun. Periodically they would take a dip in the ocean to cool off, splashing each other playfully and laughing like good friends. It was nice. Nami didn't mind when it was just her and her male crew mates, but sometimes she really missed having another girl to talk to. Now that Robin had been rescued, Robin had opened up and it made living with a bunch of guys so much more bearable.

They had just returned to the beach and were dragging their chairs to a nice shady spot next to some vibrantly colored flowers that smelled intoxicatingly sweet, when a loud shout of "gomu gomu no bazooka!" echoed towards them. They glanced at each other, then instinct prompted them to look up. No sooner had they looked up than a speck became visible in the sky. Unfortunately, the speck started to get bigger very rapidly. Robin did some quick calculations in her head and realized their brilliant captain had knocked some large creature nearly into orbit, and it was going to land close enough that it would not be good for Nami or her.

"Run!" she snapped at Nami, and took off running herself. Nami stumbled over her chair, tripping in her haste to get out of the soon to be crater zone. Jumping to her feet she cast a fearful glance up, gauging her time. It was not good. She sprinted the same direction as Robin, trusting that she had picked the safest direction, but even as she slowly caught up to Robin, Nami knew it wasn't going to be enough.

CRASH.

Nami was hurled into the air by the shock wave of the creature landing behind her. This was both good and bad. The good thing was she had not been directly crushed, the bad thing was she was now flying through the air, and with her luck, her landing spot was fast approaching. A nice shallow spot, with a few inches of water over a very rocky reef. This was not going to be good. In fact, this was probably going to be very, very bad. _Luffy better be ready for the head punch of the century when I see him next...if I see him again. _Nami closed her eyes and waited for the impact of water and rocks to strike her body.

Her eyes shot open as she felt skin instead of the harsh slap of water, or the searing pain of lacerated skin and broken bones. She hovered a few feet above the surface, suspended by several hands. Slowly those hands drew her back towards the beach. Nami smiled gratefully at her rescuer. She watched Robin's face, noting the worry that was just now relaxing after a close call. Nami closed her eyes and heaved a huge sigh of relief. But as she felt herself being drawn back to the safety of soft sand, she became aware of something else. The placement of the hands holding her were in rather haphazard places. It really must have been last second. One hand held her right arm, while a second one was wrapped around her left ankle. Those weren't the ones that Nami was suddenly aware of however. One arm that Nami was much more aware of was wrapped around her torso, pressing her breasts up, and making them threaten to escape from her bikini top. But the other hand was the one that had most of her attention. This arm was holding her right leg, her thigh to be more precise. The arm had wrapped around Nami's upper thigh, and unfortunately the tips of the fingers just barely brushed a very sensitive part of Nami's anatomy through her scandalously small swim suit bottoms as she was hauled towards the beach.

Nami gasped as she felt those fingers. Her eyes flew open and she saw Robin watching her with a smile of relief. She reached solid land safely, watching the arms draw back and disappear. She landed on her feet, grateful to retain that much dignity at least, and promptly started thinking of exactly what she was going to yell at a certain hardheaded captain of theirs while she beat the living daylights out of him.

_**...**__Present day__**...**_

Nami's knuckles were still bruised from that beating, but that was nothing compared to the ass kicking Luffy got when Sanji heard how Luffy had almost killed one of their beautiful nakama. Nami chuckled to herself, savoring her memory of Luffy's cries for help, and their captain's abject despair when Sanji proclaimed that Luffy would not get any meat that night as punishment. Thinking of that helped to distract her from thinking about her recent dreams.

_Soft hands held her body, and gentle fingers caressed along her side, tracing every contour of her torso and ever so slowly down to her hip. That tantalizing touch started to stray over to tease her belly button, then took a dip down. _Nami shivered and crossed her arms. True she hadn't had any real fun of that nature in awhile, but this was ridiculous. She shook her head at herself, uncrossed her arms, and went back to inking in the details of the last island they had visited. She was proud of her increasing collection of maps. Each one a precise chart of a place their crew had visited. Some people wrote journals or had pictures to hold their memories, Nami had her maps. Maps, and her nakama.

Robin shook her head, clearing it of the latest images her wandering mind had conjured after watching Nami head to her map room. _Images of a certain fiery tempered navigator, leaning over her charts and exposing a delicious view of her more than adequate cleavage. Light brown eyes glance up and catch Robin staring, but Nami doesn't scold her, no, Nami licks her lips and winks at Robin. _Robin shakes her head again and leans on the railing. She hadn't had thoughts like these before. Robin was honest with herself, she cut a stunning figure. And early on Robin learned to use that to her advantage. A little extra sway to the hips, and all of a sudden your target was passing out from blood loss due to a massive nose bleed. She had never gone too far though, she had enough self respect to limit herself to teasing. Deep down she wanted to save something special for a special someone. She didn't know who that person was yet, but she always had a somewhat naïve idea that she wanted her first time to really be unique. It was almost funny, someone as educated as herself, with her past, having such a childishly pure idea. Robin chuckled to herself and let her mind go blank, eyes gazing out over the seemingly endless ocean blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece characters or franchise.

*****Author's Note and Content Warning*****

This is my first attempt at writing fanfic, as such I would love any constructive criticism that you have to offer. I am going to try to post a chapter each week (possibly more if the creative spark hits me extra hard), but there may be times that this does not happen.

As far as content goes, there will be some sexy fun times coming up in this particular story. You have been warned. ^.^

Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you enjoy!

*** _A couple days later they arrive at a temperate island that boasts a very nice strip mall among the other attractions of a port city_***

"Robin, can you help me with this?" Nami gave up trying to do up the back of the dress. There were just too many ribbons that she could not reach, not matter how she twisted and turned. "Please, I'm going to dislocate one of my shoulders trying to tie these damn things at this rate."

Robin had been riffling through her own selection of things to try on when she heard Nami's request. Robin turned around and had a brief moment where she might have forgotten how to speak. Nami had her back to Robin, but was partially twisted, looking over her shoulder at Robin. The dress Nami was trying on was a gorgeous strapless midnight blue garment. The back was meant to be tied up with quite a number of ribbons, of which only the bottom half were within Nami's reach. This wasn't the part of the view that had given Robin the temporary brain shut down though, it was the fact that as Nami's dress was not tied up all the way yet, Nami had to hold the front up to keep it in place over her breasts. As she turned to see if Robin could help her finish tying the back, she exposed a fairly large view of the side of her breast. Robin was entranced by how pale and soft Nami's skin looked.

Robin gave herself a mental shake, "Of course I'll help." Now it might be expected for Robin to just use her Devil Fruit power to make a quick and easy of job it, but something prompted Robin to walk over and do things the old fashioned way. Nami had expected that Robin would cheat a bit, and just have multiple hands finish tying everything in just a few seconds. It was one the perks of Robin's particular power, she could multitask like no other when it came to hands-on activities or chores. Instead Robin took the few steps needed and began to tie each individual ribbon personally, one at a time.

At first Nami was confused, why would Robin spend extra time doing it this way? Robin could have just used her power, and probably continued trying on one of her own choices at the same time if she had wanted to. But as Robin's hands slipped from one ribbon to the next, meticulously tying each one into identically precise bows, Nami quit questioning it. Nami quit thinking all together in fact.

As Robin's hand slid along her back, tugging the dress a little more snug before tying the next bow, Nami felt herself develop goosebumps. Nami could feel Robin's breath on her back, she could almost convince herself that she could feel Robin's body heat too, as Robin stood mere inches away from her.

"You should adjust the front before I tie these last two." Robin almost whispered.

Nami nearly jumped out of her skin at Robin's voice right beside her ear. Was it just her, or did Robin sound out of breath? Nami knew she was having difficulty remembering how to breathe, and she was blushing like crazy right now. Nami glanced down and realized that she did need to adjust herself so that the dress would fit like it was supposed to, but feeling Robin breathe on her neck made her gasp and freeze. When had Robin gotten so close?

"Here, let me help you with that." Robin said in a husky voice

Almost in a trance Nami felt Robin's hands leave the ribbons, and slide up and around. Nami watched as Robin's hands moved in seemingly slow motion towards the front of the dress, tugging the neckline up a bit. Robin deftly slipped one hand inside Nami's dress, caressing Nami's soft skin as she lifted Nami's breast up to fill the cup more fully. Slowly she withdrew her hand and repeated the action on Nami's other breast, this time taking a second to roll the nipple delicately between her thumb and forefinger before positioning it correctly. A pleasant tingling shot from Nami's nipple straight to her groin. Nami whimpered, wanting more, as Robin slid her hand out. Robin's hands slowly trailed back along Nami's sides as they returned to tie up the last two ribbons. When Robin finished the last one Nami felt her pause, then Nami nearly melted as warm lips kissed her neck. A hand appeared to turn Nami's head and tilt her mouth up. Nami's knees went weak as Robin's lips approached hers.

"There, all done. Now turn around and let's see how it looks!"

Nami started from her daydream at Robin's voice. Had she seriously just completely zoned out? A bit flustered, and with a blush at what she had been thinking, Nami turned to see Robin smiling in approval. Nami recovered quickly with a deep breath and twirled before the mirror, admiring how the shortish dress fluttered along her legs, thinking it could be a good one for dancing. Since this island boasted a mall, it surely it must have a good club. Maybe Robin would like to go dancing...

Robin had noticed Nami's breath go shallow and more rapid as she tied the remaining ribbons. Robin stood there, taking in Nami's unique scent, of citrus with a hint of parchment and ink and couldn't help but react to Nami's nearly panting breaths. As Robin felt the silky ribbons slip through her fingers she had a thought _I wonder how much fun it would be to slowly untie each of these. I bet it could be a really good tease. _Robin flushed, glad that Nami wasn't facing her. She took a calming breath, "There, all done. Now turn around and let's see how it looks!"

Robin saw Nami jump a little and wondered what Nami had been thinking. _Perhaps Nami's mind has similar thoughts._ Robin smiled and wondered at the slight blush on Nami's face, then she noticed how cute the dress looked on Nami, _then again, anything looks cute on Nami._ As Nami twirled in front of her, Robin couldn't help wondering if there was a good dance club on this island. That dress practically begged to be worn out dancing. Perhaps they could have a girls night out. A couple of drinks, a crowd of strangers, anything could happen, right?

***** Another author's note *****

Sorry for the short chapter this time, but it seemed like a good stopping point. I already have ideas for the next part, so maybe I'll get it posted faster. I'm just trying to decide on the pacing of this story still. I don't want to rush it, but at the same time I don't want to drag it out and torture you for too long :)

Thanks again for reading my story, and hey, send me a review or PM. I'm bored a lot when I'm at work, and hearing your opinions of the story or even just saying hi makes my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece characters or franchise.**

* * *

><p>After the two of them finished trying on clothing they returned to the ship with Sanji in tow carrying their multiple purchases. A friendly question at the checkout line had earned the girls the name of a popular dance club, complete with directions. Even better, a bright smile from Nami, with more than a little cleavage flashed while she was flirting with the cashier, got them a 10% discount! The girls chatted happily on the way back to their ship, debating which outfit to wear.<p>

Sanji noodled as he helpfully offered to give his advice if the beautiful ladies would put on a small fashion show for him. They politely declined, saying it was only because they would not want to monopolize his time and cause dinner to be late. Sanji glanced at his watch and yelped, noticing that it was much later than he had thought. Luckily they had just arrived, and with some sharp cooking and multitasking skill he could still serve dinner in time before the crew headed out for a night of fun.

Robin chuckled as she boarded the ship, glad to be able to pick out her outfit for tonight in peace. It was nice to show off a bit sometimes, but hearing endearments and compliments for everything she tried on was a bit tedious after awhile. She decided to go ahead and make her decision before dinner, that way she could get changed quickly, and wouldn't risk getting food on her new clothes. It's not that she was a messy eater, it was just that any meal where Luffy was involved was likely to end with everyone covered in bits of food as he snatched it off of serving platters and fought with the other male-crew members when he tried to steal theirs off of their plates. Robin laughed as she remembered one particular meal when she had first met the Straw Hat Pirates, where she found a leek and a chicken wing bone in her hair after it was all said and done. She treasured those memories. Yes her nakama were loud, messy, violent, and sometimes downright pervy, but she loved them, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

Nami headed straight to her cabin, picking up the bags that Sanji had thoughtfully deposited outside her door before he rushed off to prepare another scrumptious dinner. She set them down on her bunk and turned to close the door, catching a glimpse of Robin walking into her own cabin further down the hall. Nami felt herself blush again as she remembered just what she had been thinking about earlier in the dressing room, and she just knew that tonight she was going to wear **that** dress. On the walk she had been torn between 3 or 4 outfits, but she felt the perfect opportunity to wear it was tonight. Those other outfits would work for several things, and there was no guarantee that any of the nearby islands would offer the same opportunities that this one did. But she had a small problem, she just couldn't bring herself to ask Robin for help again tying the ribbons. _Maybe I'll ask chopper at dinner if he'd be willing to help me after we eat. Yeah, that should work, he's too innocent to be pervy about it, and he has good hand-eye coordination as a doctor. _With that settled Nami set about laying a few selections of jewelry out, waiting to get dressed after dinner. Then she would check and see what jewelry would look best with it. When she was done with that she put the rest of her purchases away neatly and decided to take a stroll out on the deck. _Maybe some fresh air will clear my head._

As Robin walked through her doorway she sneaked a peek down the hallway at Nami's room. She was rewarded with catching a slight blush on Nami's cheeks. The door snicked closed and Robin let herself smile. Relieved once again that Nami was still there. She hadn't told anyone, but that day on the beach had really shaken her.

"Run!" Robin snapped as soon as her mental calculations indicated that the beach space Nami and her were occupying was about to become a crater. She immediately turned and sprinted towards the safest direction, given the creature's trajectory, trusting that Nami would keep up. Nami always was quick on her feet, probably a survival trait considering the hell she went threw while growing up. A loud crash echoed across the beach, and Robin felt the ground shudder under her feet. She half skidded, half stumbled to a halt in the sand at the impact, and cast a glance over her shoulder to make sure nothing else was going to come flying at them. As she scanned the beach for threats she noticed something that stopped her heart.

Nami was hurtling through the air like a limp rag doll. Robin quickly took in the situation, her eyes skimming the ocean surface and gauging Nami's landing point. This wasn't good, there was only a shallow layer of water over a rocky reef. Robin was well versed in ocean knowledge, and she knew that reefs consisted of razor sharp coral that would surely inflict serious, if not deadly harm on her nakama. The thought that there was a very real chance that Nami could die made Robin panic. Miss cool, calm, and collected under pressure, felt a sudden surge of fear.

_There's just enough time, just barely, I think..._ Robin was overwhelmed by a rush of emotion. What would she ever do if she lost one of her nakama? What would she do if she couldn't save Nami? If she had to watch as Nami struck the surface, screaming as razor sharp ridges of coral tore into her skin and blood flowed out into the water, staining the ocean with her nakama's life? Robin gasped as the pain of that loss surged through her. She felt her blood run cold at the thought of never hearing Nami laugh again as she manipulated Sanji into doing her will. The thought of Nami never appearing to knock some sense into their captain's thick, apparently indestructible skull made Robin feel sick. Never seeing that slight teasing smile that Nami got as she stared out into the horizon at dusk, with the fading sunlight casting it's last rays, highlighting Nami's bold hair, adding to her beauty...

Robin activated her power out of instinct, fighting down her emotions as she watched arms sprout, each arm growing another as fast as the eye could follow. But Nami was still falling. Five feet above the water...Four...Three. Robin was pushing herself to the limit to reach far enough, while still maintaining enough strength to be able to catch and hold Nami. Nami was two feet above the potentially deadly surface... An arm catches hold of Nami's ankle, but that's not enough. One foot above the water and another arm chain has grown which promptly wraps around her torso, holding her tightly, at the very least, maybe Robin can protect her heart and vital organs on impact. Another chain sprouts off from the base and grabs Nami's arm to help spread the pressure that the sudden stop is going to cause.

Inches. Robin managed to save Nami when she was mere inches from serious harm, or even death. The relief that Robin felt as she knew Nami would not die was immense. She actually got a little light headed as all her muscles unclenched and her heart decided to settle back where it should be after being lodged in her throat. A smile of relief broke out on Robin's face and was answered by a smile from Nami when she finally opened her eyes. It was going to be okay, Nami was going to be okay.

Robin shook it off. Just thinking about that day was enough to send a chill through her. There was no sense in torturing herself with the past, especially a past that hadn't even ended badly. But there was something nagging her, something about that incident that kept lurking in the back of her mind. She had saved nearly every one of her nakama before, why should this time have such an impact on her? None of the times she had saved the other crew members had affected her this way...

That was it! That's what was bothering her. Not the fact that the incident had messed with her so badly, but the fact that she had only felt this way when she saved Nami. _Now why should I feel so differently when Nami's life was in danger? Do I feel this way because it's another woman? _NO! The fact that Nami is female and the rest of their crew mates were male made no difference to Robin. She was not some sexist prick. So what was it? Just because Nami had rapidly become as close as a little sister to her? Robin enjoyed their time together, no doubt about that. Sharing secret smiles as they humored Sanji, or laughing together when Zoro and Sanji exchanged insults. Or those nights where they stayed up in one or the other's room, talking about their dreams, their hopes and fears. Robin cherished those nights, nights spent laying on the floor together amongst a nest of pillows and blankets, nights where they stayed up telling stories from their past like two kids on a sleepover.

Robin loved her nakama, but maybe, just maybe, she...loved Nami a bit more. _Love, is that what I felt?_

*****Author's Note*****

I hate to leave you all on such a cliff hanger, but I can't help it, I'm ornery sometimes ;)

But don't get too down, you can look forward to to the next chapter. Coming soon, some Straw Hat panic at the...club (sorry I'm pretty sure disco is copyrighted).

I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, I know the thoughts of what could be like to pop into my head at random times and entertain me. As always, review if you have any thoughts for improvements, or just to let me know if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece characters or franchise.

*****Author's Note*****

**So sorry to leave you all hanging for almost a year. I got distracted with some bad news, and then school, work, and life got all hectic for a bit. But here we go again! This isn't a very long chapter, but I just had to post something after a PM asking if I was going to continue the story. I will have more up soon, this is just all I that had a chance to proofread a bit. Enjoy :)**

Finally, they were walking along the sidewalk about a block from the club. It had seemed to take forever for everyone to be ready after dinner. Chopper and Brook had stayed behind, volunteering to keep watch since they didn't much care for the obnoxiously loud club scene.

Nami was grateful that Chopper had agreed to tie up the back of her dress for her. The looks she was getting as they made their way to the club convinced her that this dress was definitely a keeper. Robin was looking absolutely stunning herself, in a pair of tight black leather pants with a blood red sleeveless top. Nami caught herself being fascinated with how street lights glinted off Robin's pants as her hips swayed with every step. Nami suspected this was why "manners" dictated that men let a women precede them when exiting a room, so they could watch this sexy display without the women noticing. Nami noticed they were a particularly noisy bunch tonight, especially with Luffy going on and on about how many wings he was going to eat tonight. Honestly, that man is a bottomless pit. We just ate dinner not even an hour ago.

The club came into view as they crested the hill. Flickering lights in colored glass lamps lent a festive feel to the night. As they approached the club Nami noticed a pair of very intimidating bouncers at the door, and they were regarding the approaching group with suspicion. Nami couldn't blame them. Luffy was loud, and Zorro practically screamed trouble, with his three swords at the waist and dark glare for everyone and everything. Nami put on her best bright "innocent" smile and worked her way to the front with Robin, doing her best to look like a good gal who would never even dream of causing trouble.

"Good evening gentlemen" Robin purred while turning an especially bright smile on the door guards. "May we please come in? We have heard so much about your club, and my friends and I are dying to have a night out dancing at such a popular establishment". As she spoke, Robin shifted closer to the two men, blocking their view of the rest of the group. An arm materialized behind the door guards and beckoned the Straw hat crew to sneak around behind them.

"O-of course!" One of the guards managed to spit out. His friend was currently too busy staring at Nami as she smiled up at him, while holding his arm, further distracting the guard from her nakama that were currently sneaking in behind them.

Zorro chuckled as he straightened up, once inside, and Sanji brushed his jacket into line. Luffy was not quite so circumspect, and let loose with an enthusiastic "Woohoo!" as he caught site of a large platter of wings and beer being carried through the sea of bodies to a waiting table.

Sanji negligently slapped down a rubber arm that started to reach for said platter, stating "Order your own dummy. Don't steal food from strangers or you're gonna get us kicked out of here!" Ignoring Luffy's pouting look, Sanji snagged Zorro by his ever-present waistband and steered him into a booth that had just been vacated. He deftly cleared the table of the discarded glasses and bottles, depositing them on a passing waitress's empty serving platter. Robin and Nami entered and spotted Zorro right away, having a green haired nakama really had it's advantages, and made their way to slide into the other side of the booth.

As Nami slid in next to Robin her hand brushed Robin's thigh, for a brief second Nami felt the smooth leather, warm from body heat, and imagined what it would feel like to run her hands across that soft material. Then Robin shifted away to slid over and make space for Nami, breaking the contact, and leaving Nami flustered.

Of course Luffy was already at the opposite side of the club, ordering the "Challenge Platter!" Apparently there was a local standing challenge, if anyone could eat more wings than the previous champion in 1 hour, then their food was free. Nami considered the poor souls in the kitchen, and had a brief moment of sympathy for them. Then she was sliding over the rest of the way into the booth, and just so happened to end up with her thigh just barely brushing Robin's.

"What would you like to drink cutie?" simpered the cocktail waitress ,who had almost magically appeared at their table, as she batted her massive eye lashes in Zoro's direction. Sanji huffed, clearly put out that such a fine specimen would waste her time on the arrogant asshole marimo next to him.

Oblivious as ever Zoro just grunted "beer".

"What kind would you like hun? We have domestic and imported. Or there's a special tonight on a bottomless mug of our local well beer." The flirty gal simpered and smiled.

At the mention of a bottomless mug the table perked up, with Zoro leading the way. "How much for the mug?"

The waitress beamed at Zoro's increased interest, "Only $20, it's really a very good deal if you can manage to drink at least 6. It lasts until the bar closes tonight."

"Five of those please." Nami ordered, slipping the waitress a large bill with a slight smirk. She knows that before this night is through the bar will regret that deal, especially between her and Zoro. They can both drink like fish. Not to mention that Sanji was no light weight himself, and Robin could hold her own, even if she did usually prefer wine. Usopp would drink plenty, but he'd probably end up drunk off his ass singing about his made up adventures as "Captain" Usopp.

The waitress faltered as Nami took control of the table, but picked up the bill none-the-less, and disappeared to return with their first mugs within the space of a minute. She hesitated as Zoro appeared to swallow his in one gulp, and as she picked up his mug for a refill, Nami silently added hers. As the waitress gathered Nami's now empty mug Sanji's, Usopp's, and Robin's joined it. There was definitely a worried look on the poor gal's face as she returned to the bar for refills for the whole table. She was in for a long night at this rate.

…

After several rounds Robin was starting to feel nice and buzzed. They were all joking at the table, laughing and having a good time. The poor waitress was being run ragged, as soon as she returned with a filled mug for someone, another was empty! Robin made a mental note to tip her very well at the end of the night. As a particularly catchy song began playing Sanji slid sideways, pushing Zoro out of the seat, declaring "Let's dance!" As Zoro popped up to follow the slender cook onto the dance floor Robin turned to Nami with her mouth open, poised to propose the same thing. You know, just as friends of course.

Nami beat her to it though, giggling as she offered "Since Sanji and Zoro are having fun, how about we have a bit of fun?" She then turned to Usopp with a grin, "Usopp won't mind guarding our booth for a bit, right?"

Usopp, caught mid-swallow sputtered a bit a started coughing as Nami and Robin laughingly slid out of the booth and made their ways to the dance floor.


End file.
